I'll Reach You
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Morgan fuit. Son passé a été douloureusement mis à jour. Mais Reid est bien décidé à le retrouver. One-shot. Slash. On ne peut pas dire que j'excelle dans les résumés Bonne lecture !


**Résumé : Petit one-shot MorganxReid. Morgan a beau fuir, enfermé dans sa douleur, Reid le retrouvera toujours...**

**Disclaimer : Morgan et Reid ne m'appartiennent pas (quoique je volerai bien Reid au réalisateur moi ^^ Je peux vraiment pas ? xD) pas plus que leurs collègues. Cette histoire est située après l'épisode "Profiler, Profiled" (Saison 2). Je tiens à signaler que je ne touche absolument aucun centime sur mes écrits.**

**Ceci est ma première fic sur CM. En espérant que vous apprécierez ! ^^**

Des larmes dans les yeux, Derek Morgan lança à Hotchner et Gideon un regard désespéré.

- Maintenant vous savez, semblait-il dire.

Sentant que la colère menaçait de submerger sa tristesse, l'agent Morgan sortit en trombe du bâtiment. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Vite.

Hotch n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher la nouvelle de se répandre. L'équipe, bouleversée, avait rapidement apprit que Derek Morgan avait été violé à plusieurs reprises par son mentor durant ses jeunes années. Suite à cela, Hotch avait donné l'ordre formel à ses agents de ne jamais évoquer quoi que ce soit ayant trait à cette affaire devant Morgan, ni même entre eux. Puis le travail avait repris. Comme si de rien n'était. Et Morgan n'avait pas reparu de la journée.

Reid était mortellement inquiet. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rejoindre son collègue pour le soutenir, pour qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul. Mais lorsqu'il avait demandé à Hotch où Derek pouvait être, il lui avait dit :

- Laisse-le. Il a besoin de temps.

Il n'avait pas besoin de temps. Le temps ne l'aiderait qu'à ressasser encore et encore les mêmes pensées. Il ne l'aiderait qu'à sombrer un peu plus. Il n'avait pas besoin de temps. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler.

Malgré cela, Reid n'avait pu qu'obéir à son supérieur. Mais le reste de la journée fut horriblement long pour lui. Il essaya de se plonger dans le travail pour ne pas y penser mais, inconsciemment, son regard revenait sans cesse sur la porte d'entrée ou sur sa montre.

- T'inquiète pas, il reviendra, lui avait dit J.J à qui son inquiétude n'avait pas échappé.

- Oui mais quand ? avait-il pensé.

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque l'équipe rentra à l'hôtel. Reid s'enferma directement dans sa chambre et commença à faire les cent pas. Pourquoi Morgan n'était-il pas encore là ?

- Sa famille habite ici, s'il rentre, ce sera chez eux, pas chez nous, se dit-il.

Malgré tout, il était prêt à parier que Morgan se trouvait partout sauf chez lui en ce moment même. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé. Et personne ne se décidait à le chercher. Personne n'avait l'air inquiet. Qui sait ce qui pouvait se passer dans l'état où il était ? Après quelques minutes passées à se poser des questions et à échafauder tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables, Reid s'arrêta brusquement de tourner en rond.

- Mais au fait... pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète comme ça moi??

Une sorte de malaise l'envahit lorsqu'il se posa cette question.

- Morgan est un collègue...un ami. C'est normal de s'inquiéter pour un ami, surtout lorsqu'il va mal... tenta-t-il de se persuader.

Mais Reid savait. Au fond de lui... tout au fond... Il s'ébroua.

- C'est bon, se dit-il en saisissant soudain sa veste et son arme. Je vais le chercher.

Et il bloqua toutes les émotions qui menaçaient de remonter en lui. Certains sentiments gagnaient à ne pas être examinés de trop près.

Reid se dirigea tout d'abord vers la maison de la mère de Morgan. Il marchait vite. La rue mal éclairée ne le mettait pas à l'aise du tout. A son grand soulagement, il arriva assez rapidement à destination. Les lumières étaient allumées. Il fut d'abord tenté de frapper à la porte et de demander si Derek était là, mais il lui vint l'idée que, s'il ce n'était pas le cas, il inquiéterait sa famille et peut-être pour rien. D'autant qu'il était persuadé que le jeune agent n'était pas là. Gêné, il s'éloigna de la porte et alla discrètement regarder par une fenêtre. La maman de Morgan, ainsi que ses deux soeurs étaient là, semble-t-il en grande conversation. Mais aucune trace de son collègue.

- Je m'en doutais, soupira-t-il en s'adossant au mur. Et maintenant? Réfléchis Reid !

Le jeune homme passa en revue les endroits où Morgan pouvait se terrer. Il n'était sûrement pas revenu au poste. Il n'était pas chez sa mère. Au cimetière ? Près de la tombe de Damien Walters ou de l'enfant inconnu ? Reid frissonna rien que d'y penser. Il n'y avait pas de lumière au cimetière. Du noir, rien que du noir... Il ferma les yeux.

- Arrête un peu ! s'intima-t-il. Réfléchis ! Où Morgan a-t-il pu aller? Mets-toi à sa place....

A sa place.... Refuge...Morgan... « Ca lui a sauvé la vie »...

- La maison des jeunes ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il s'arracha au mur et prit la direction de la maison. Ce faisant, il essaya de joindre Derek sur son portable. Evidemment, il tomba sur la mesasgerie.

- Evidemment...

Reid déglutit. Les lumières devenaient de plus en plus rares au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la quartier. Des bandes de jeunes désoeuvrés traînaient dans la rue. Une voiture passa lentement à côté du jeune agent qui accéléra le pas.

- Courage mon vieux... Il ne fait pas si noir que ça après tout. Et tu n'es plus très loin, pensa-t-il pour s'encourager.

Mais il faisait noir. Un noir d'encre. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile tandis qu'il essayait de se contrôler au maximum et de ne pas prêter attention aux ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Un pas après l'autre... Allez, allez... Un leitmotiv dans sa tête... Reid ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Sa main s'accrocha à la crosse de son arme. Même s'il ne savait pas vraiment tirer, cela le rassura un peu.

Lorsqu'il arriva en vue du bâtiment, il relâcha sa respiration sans même qu'il ait eu conscience de l'avoir retenue. Aucune lumière ne brillait. La porte était fermée.

- Fermée, mais pas verrouillée, remarqua Reid en la poussant. J'espère ne pas m'être trompé...

Il dégaina son arme à tout hasard et pénétra prudemment dans le bâtiment, sans allumer les lumières.

- Morgan ? appela-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

- Tu devrais pas traîner dans le coin la nuit Reid, c'est dangereux, dit soudain une voix.

Reid sursauta et scruta la pénombre devant lui. Morgan lui tournait le dos. Il s'appuyait lourdement contre une cabine de vestiaire, le front contre son avant-bras. Reid s'autorisa un demi-sourire et un léger soupir de soulagement. Au moins, Morgan n'avait pas fait de bêtise...

- C'est moins dangereux quand on a une arme, répondit-il en tentant de plaisanter.

- Tu ne sais pas t'en servir Spencer ! s'exclama brusquement Morgan en tapant sur le casier.

Sa réaction, autant que l'emploi de son prénom, surprirent Reid qui sursauta à nouveau. Morgan se retourna lentement, le visage ravagé par la douleur et les larmes. A cette vue, son jeune collègue ne sut soudain plus que dire.

« Il a besoin de temps » avait dit Hotch.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait besoin...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Derek.

- Eh bien je... Je suis venu te chercher... répondit Reid, mal à l'aise. En fait, je... je m'inquiétais pour toi... je pensais que tu aurais besoin de...

- Laisse tomber Reid... souffla Morgan, d'une voix lasse.

Décontenancé, le coeur déchiré par la douleur de Derek et plus encore par le fait qu'il ne veuille pas de son aide, le jeune homme baissa la tête et s'en alla lentement.

- Comme tu veux... murmura-t-il. Prends soin de toi...

Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue. Les sentiments qu'il avait voulu contenir le submergèrent. A cet instant, il aurait voulu hurler à la face du monde ce qu'il ressentait. Il aurait voulu prendre Morgan dans ses bras, le consoler, le protéger, toujours... Mais Morgan ne voulait pas de lui... Il ne pouvait pas le forcer à parler et encore moins à ....

- Il me disait que je m'en sortirai... entendit-il soudain.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna. Morgan avait levé les yeux. Sa voix tremblait.

- Il me disait que le sport de déliverait de la rue... Que je ferai la fierté de ma mère et mes soeurs... et de mon père... et il s'est servi de moi... la première fois, c'est comme un accident... Tu n'en parles pas, tu as trop honte... et au fond de toi, tu espères que cela ne recommencera jamais... mais ça a recommencé... encore et encore... Et moi, je n'ai rien dit ! Je pensais que si j'en parlais, on ne me croirait pas ou pire ! Qu'il me virerait de l'équipe, que je ne pourrais plus jamais rejouer !

Ces derniers mots, il les avait criés. Reid s'avança vers lui.

- Morgan, ce type est un pervers ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher !

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ?? cria Derek en plaquant Reid contre une cabine.

Reid déglutit. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Morgan. Pourtant, il ne cilla pas.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? répéta l'agent dans un murmure. Je n'ai rien dit Reid ! J'ai fermé ma gueule! Et à cause de cela, d'autres gamins ont osuffert ! A cause de moi ! C'est ma faute si Damien Walters est les autres sont morts ! J'ai eu l'occasion d'arrêter cela, j'aurais dû le faire depuis bien longtemps ! Mais je n'ai rien fait !!! hurla-t-il.

De violents sanglots le secouèrent. Reid ne réflécht pas. Il prit Morgan dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

- Tu n'étais qu'un enfant terrorisé Derek ! Personne ne t'en veux pour quoi que ce soit ! Tu as réagis comme tous les enfants de ton âge l'auraient fait. Comme James l'a fait. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre.

Morgan ne répondit pas. Il se laissa aller à pleurer contre Reid, tandis que celui-ci lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes.

- Tu es debout Derek... Debout et vivant... Tu as mis fin à toutes ces horreurs... Tu t'en es sorti, toi et toi seul... Ne doute pas de ta force... C'est fini maintenant... Bel et bien fini...

Derek finit par se calmer peu à peu, mais il ne s'éloigna pas de Reid pour autant. Celui-ci le tenait toujours contre lui et se faisait violence pour ne pas que ses mains s'égarent en des caresses trop tendres. Les yeux fermés, il s'enivrait de la chaleur et du parfum de son ami, de son coprs collé au sien en cet instant, peut-être le seul qui lui serait jamais accordé... Le jeune agent ne put se cacher la vérité plus longtemps... Il aimait Derek Morgan. Comme jamais il n'avait aimé personne d'autre auparavant...

- C'est pour ça Reid... dit Morgan dans un souffle à peine audible, tandis qu'il relevait la tête vers lui.

Le jeune homme sentit les mains de Morgan glisser sur ses hanches tandis que son souffle chaud se perdait sur ses lèvres. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile.

- Pour ça que quoi ? balbutia-t-il, haletant.

- C'est pour ça... répéta Morgan les yeux fermés.

Au moment même où Reid ferma les yeux à son tour, ivre de désir contenu, il sentit les lèvres de Derek se poser délicatement sur les siennes. Son sang hurla dans ses veines. Il gémit doucement et manqua défaillir. Derek le serra plus fort contre lui et entreprit d'approfondir leur baiser. Lentement, sensuellement... Pour ne pas lui faire peur, pensa Reid. Lorsque Morgan mit fin au baiser, Reid cligna des yeux, perdu.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? le taquina Morgan.

- Aucune idée, répondit Reid en secouant la tête.

Ils rirent de concert. Puis Morgan redevint sérieux.

- C'est une partie de ma vie que je laisse ici...

- Laisse-la. Ta vraie vie est hors de ces murs maintenant. Viens. On devrait rentrer.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bâtiment, Reid demanda brusquement.

- Derek... Tu es sûr de...

- De ce que je t'ai fait tout à l'heure? Oui. Je ne regrette rien. Et toi ?

- Non.

Derek s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement.

- Tu restes avec moi ce soir ? souflla Reid timidement.

- Pourquoi cette proposition ?

- J'ai peur du noir... répondit Reid avec un air mi-amusé, mi-sérieux.

- Je suis à vos ordres agent spécial Spencer Reid !

Et tandis qu'ils reprenaient le chemin de l'hôtel, Morgan, pour la première fois depuis cette horrible journée, se sentit en paix.


End file.
